The Space of Alien Hunters
The Space of Alien Hunters is a world in ''Kingdom Hearts II ½''.'' Story First visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in Hunter’s Bush after witnissing the Predator ship drop a pod. In the jungle, they encounter Dutch and Anna, who are engaged in a battle against a horde of Heartless. After helping them, Sora, Donald and Goofy team up with Dutch and Anna. Meanwhile, Pete is observing them. Initially plotting to turn Dutch into a Heartless, he changes his mind after encountering the Predator. His first attempt at it fails, however – the Predator defeats the Heartless with ease. Sora and the others are alerted to Pete’s presence after the Predator blows him out of the trees. While Sora and the others are heading for a secure zone where the airlift will take Dutch and Anna, Pete devises another scheme to capture the Predator. He’ll lure it by creating a giant Heartless, the Bushmaster. The Bushmaster attacks Sora and the others. After it is defeated, the Predator appears to fight them as well. After the battle, Donald and Goofy are knocked into a river, forcing Sora and Dutch to battle the Predator by themselves for a second time. After being defeated, the Predator turns on its self destruct device. Sora and Dutch flee. An oblivious Pete triumphantly appears to take the Predator with him, realizing too late what is about to happen. The explosion of the Predator’s self destruct device levels part of the forest and sends Pete flying high into the sky. After reuiniting with Donald and Goofy, Dutch’s minigun, Ol’ Painless, reveals a Gate to another world. When Sora, Donald and Goofy leave on the gummi ship, a vengeful Pete is seen sitting on a nearby asteroid, having been blown there by the blast. Second visit Sora, Donald and Goofy land in the world and discover the aftermath of a huge streetfight between the police and local gang members. Entering a building, they encounter Mike Harrigan, Jerry Lambert and Leona Cantrell who are chasing a mysterious killer which Sora quickly identifies as the Predator, just like the one seen in Hunter's Bush. Heartless attack Sora and the others, allowing the Predator to escape. After leaving the buildings, Sora and the others are confronted by an FBI agent named Keyes. Keyes announces the FBI will be taking over this investigation, to Harrigan's dismay. Later, Hades appears in Keyes's office, offering his help in catching the Predator. At the police station, the FBI has already ransacked all files relating to the Predator case. Jerry alerts Sora to a possible Heartless attack in the city. At the scene, Sora and the others find a horde of Heartless and also see the Predator, which is later cornered on the roof by Hades. Hades easily overpowers it with his dark powers. Back at the police station, Jerry and Leona reveal that Keyes has left in the company of the Heartless. They follow his trail to a slaughterhouse. There, Hades appears and summons a mechanical Heartless called the Butcher, which Keyes rides in battle against Sora and the others - his end of the bargain with Hades. Keyes is defeated and succumbs to the darkness. The Predator escapes, fleeing into a cave where Sora and the others discover its ship. There, they fight the Predator in one final clash. Afterwards, Elder Predators appear in the ship. They offer Sora and Harrigan a a reward for managing to defeat one of their own. After that, the ship departs. An ancient pistol given to Harrigan by one of the Elder Predators reveals the Gate to a new world. Third visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive at the abandoned whaling village, where they are immediately attacked by Heartless. Meanwhile, Maleficent appears deep inside the pyramid, before the Alien Queen. Entering the pyramid, Sora quickly recognizes the Predator statues. Inside the pyramid, they are ambushed by a Predator called Chopper. Chopper is them ambushed himself by an especially vicious Alien called Grid, who then fights a second Predator, Celtic. Celtic is also defeated by Grid. A voice calls out to Sora and his friends, which turns out to be Alexa "Lex" Woods. She explains what is going on at the pyramid and also tells them that, before they were killed, the people she was with saw "a woman in a black robe" in the pyramid, "some kind of witch". Realizing this is Maleficent, Sora and the others accompany Lex deep into the pyramid where they encounter the final Predator, Scar. After fighting him, they enter the Queen's chamber where they find Maleficent fighting off several Aliens. Maleficent reveals her plan - turn the Alien Queen into a Heartless - and calls more Heartless to cause trouble for Sora and his friends. After escaping the Queen's chamber, Sora and the others discuss what to do next. Lex and Goofy suggest seeking out Scar to attempt to strike an alliance with him against the Heartless and Aliens, although Sora and Donald are pretty sceptical. In the end, they succeed in getting Scar to join their side. Meanwhile, Grid and several other Aliens free the Queen from her chamber. The Queen quickly escapes to the surface. Sora and the others follow her there. The ensuing clash pits Sora, Lex and Scar against the Queen, with Donald and Goofy temporarily incapacitated. After the Queen is defeated, an enraged Maleficent appears. She kills Scar for interfering, but before she can do anything else the Predator ship arrives, prompting her to leave. An Elder Predator comes from the ship and hands Sora a spear as a reward for defeating the "serpents". As Sora already got a Predator spear in Concrete Jungle, Sora hands the spear to Lex instead. The spear reveals a Gate to a new world. Fourth visit TBA. Based off ''Aliens versus Predator: Requiem. Fifth visit TBA. Based off The Predator. Sixth visit TBA. Based off Predators. Seventh visit TBA. Based off Prometheus. Eighth visit TBA. Based off Alien: Covenant. Ninth visit Docking with the Nostromo, Sora, Donald and Goofy meet Ellen Ripley and the rest of the crew, who are chasing an Alien which has appeared in the vessel. To make matters worse, the Nostromo has been run over by Heartless. Pete emerges aboard the ship, having the Heartless take out crew member Brett. One by one, the Alien and the Heartless take out the rest of the crew. Pete uses the forces of darkness to reprogram Ash, the Nostromo's science officer who is secretly an android, to do his biddinng (much like the Terminator in City of Angels). Ash fights Sora, Ripley, Donald and Goofy, but is defeated, after which Pete focuses on turning the Alien into a Heartless. His plan succeeds, but after a difficult battle against a darkness-imbued Alien, Sora and his friends defeat it, after which Pete flees. Tenth visit Landing on planet LV-426, Sora, Donald and Goofy discover an abandoned colony. Inside, they reunite with Ripley, who is on a rescue mission with several Colonial Marines. They find the colony overrun with Aliens and Heartless. All colonists have been killed, except for a little girl named Newt. After a difficult battle with a whole swarm of them, Sora and his friends exit the colony in order to evacute. However, the Marine dropship meant to return them to the Sulaco, their mother ship, is shot down by Maleficent. Retreating inside the colony, the Marines decide to use the colony's uplink tower to remote pilot the Sulaco 's second dropship to the planet's surface. The android Bishop volunteers to go to the tower. Sora, Donald and Goofy escort him to protect him from the Aliens and Heartless, and because they don't trust him after what happened with Ash. In the colony hallways, they encounter a mysterious hooded figure who drops a paopu fruit which Sora recognizes as being from Destiny Islands. After bringing Bishop to the uplink tower, they return to Ripley and the others, who face an onslaught of Aliens and Heartless. In the crossfire, Maleficent kidnaps Newt, taking her deep into the Alien Hive to lure Sora and the others straight towards the Queen. After retrieving Newt, they fight the Alien Queen, which is defeated in an explosion. Returning to the Sulaco, they are confronted by Maleficent. Sora, Donald and Goofy fight alongside Ripley, who drives a powerloader, and defeat Maleficent by blowing her out of the Sulaco's airlock. Eleventh visit TBA. Based off Alien³. Twelfth visit TBA. Based off Alien: Resurrection. Characters * Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver) * Dutch (Josh Robert Thompson) * Mike Harrigan (Phil LaMarr) * Alexa Woods (Sanaa Lathan) * Kelly O'Brien (Reiko Aylesworth) * Royce (Quinton Flynn) * Quinn McKenna (Boyd Holbrook) * Elizabeth Shaw (Lori Phillips) * Daniels (Katherine Waterston) * Peter Keyes (Gary Busey) * Jerry Lambert (Chris Edgerly) * Leona Cantrell (Maria Conchita Alonso) * Ash (Dave B. Mitchell) * Dallas (Tom Skerritt) * Lambert (Veronica Cartwright) * Brett (Chris Edgerly) * Parker (Yaphet Kotto) * Jones * Hudson (Chris Edgerly) * Dwayne Hicks (Michael Biehn) * Bishop (Lance Henriksen) * Vasquez (Tress MacNeille) * Newt (Elle Fanning) * Apone (Kevin Michael Richardson) * Golic (Paul McGann) * Andrews (Brian George) * Dillon (Charles S. Dutton) * Clemens (Charles Dance) * Morse (Danny Webb) * Dr. Wren (Brian George) * Johner (Ron Perlman) * Call (Winona Ryder) * Vriess (Corey Burton) * David 8 (James Arnold Taylor) * Walter (James Arnold Taylor) * Peter Weyland (Corey Burton) Boss themes First visit * Bushmaster - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Predator (1st battle) - Vim & Vigor * Predator (2nd battle) - Squirming Evil Second visit * Peter Keyes and the Butcher - Squirming Evil * Predator - Vim & Vigor Third visit * Chopper - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Grid - Vim & Vigor * Scar - Squirming Evil * Alien Queen - The Deep End Fourth visit * Wolf & Predalien - Desire For All That Is Lost Fifth visit .... Sixth visit * Mr. Black - The Encounter Seventh visit ..... Eighth visit ..... Ninth visit * Ash - Vim & Vigor * Alien - The Encounter Tenth visit * Alien Queen - The Deep End * Maleficent- The Encounter Eleventh visit * Runner (1 st)- Rowdy Rumble * Golic - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Golic & Leadhunter - Squirming Evil * Runner (2nd)- Sinister Shadows * Runner (3rd)- The Encounter Twelfth visit * Newborn (1st battle) - Horror Resurrected * Mutant - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Dr. Wren & Mutant - The Encounter * Newborn (2nd battle)- Squirming Evil Trivia * Talking to Dutch after completing the storyline will get you the Ol' Painless Keychain. This Keyblade extremely increases strength, but reduces MP by 2 slots. * Keyes's defeat is quite similar to Clayton's in Kingdom Hearts ''- he rides a Heartless in battle, only to be crushed by it after being defeated. * The final boss fight against Wolf and Grid marks a first for ''Kingdom Hearts - ''it is the first battle against multiple bosses where the bosses are not fighting together against Sora. Rather, they are fighting each other as well as Sora and the rest of the party. This makes for makeshift alliances, with Sora joining Wolf as he is fighting the Predalien and vice versa, depending on the moment in battle. These "team-ups" won't last long because soon Wolf or the Predalien will shift focus towards Sora. Also, it's possible for the Predalien and Wolf to simultaneously attack Sora, although they'll quickly turn on each other. Sora still hasto deliver the final blow to whoever of the two runs out of HP first. * It seems that the ''KHII ½ incarnation of Ash didn't have Weyland-Yutani orders to retrieve an Alien specimen. Rather, he only receives these orders when Pete reprograms him to help him turn the Alien into a Heartless. His stated mission after being reprogrammed is identical to his 'special order' in Alien. * Sora, Donald and Goofy have Bald Forms in the Fiorina 161 section of the world, lacking hair and, in Donald's case, feathers, to protect them against the world's lice infestation. * After completing the storyline of the visit to Fiorina 161, the remains of Bishop can be found in the garbage dump. He can be reactivated with a Thunder spell, after which a small cutscene will play in which he compliments Sora on his 'new haircut'. Being damaged beyond repair, Bishop will ask Sora to disconnect him, since he will 'never be top of the line again' and would 'rather be nothing'. After Bishop is deactivated, Sora will get the Double Y Chromo keychain. This Keyblade increases Strength, HP and Defense, but strongly reduces MP. * As on Earth, City of Angels and County General, time flows faster in the Space of Alien Hunters, to accomodate Sora's visiting of characters that live apart centuries. * The world's name references the 2005 'mockbuster' AVH: Alien Hunter, which was a knock-off of Alien versus Predator. * When initially conceived of as being in KHII ½, the Alien and Predator films were not Disney material. Through Disney's acquisition of Fox Entertainment, the Space of Alien Hunters has retroactively become a Disney world. Category:Disney Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts II ½ Category:Worlds